Harry Potter and the Assassin's gift
by Varigos D. Vastitas
Summary: A simple gift can change the world. A sliver of jewelery and a simple dagger. Not much, but for scapegoat Harry Potter, it means the world. Besides, it wasn't as if such simple items would do much. Right?
1. Enteri's legacy

Chapter One – Change begins with a letter.

Harry would never forget the events of the Tri-Wizard Tournament. A year of conspiracy, biased hatred, and friends showing their true colors. The very end was the best bloody part, the dark lord Voldemort found a way to re-construct his old snake-like body effectively bringing himself back from the dead. His minions caused the death of a noble and loyal student named Cedric Diggory. When he returned from his battle with the dark lord, he told the tale to those who would listen.

Sadly yet somewhat predictably the world didn't believe him.

Despite the ancient and eternally wise Albus Dumbledore's announcements at the end of the school year, the student body never had time for his aged words to set in. The Students told their families, and the families spread word to their friends. By the end of the summer all of Britain knew of Dumbledore's words and Harry's claim.

The Minister, Cornelius Fudge, was more concerned with public appearance than with the looming threat of a dark lord. In his endless ignorance, he created a smear campaign against the famed duo. Dumbledore took it in stride, blocking the hate mail and threats with spells and charms.

For young and inexperienced Harry Potter it was a great problem. With the decree of underage Wizardry, Harry couldn't cast any ward spells against the thousands of Owl posts that threatened him daily. After the first week of hate mail Harry no longer opened his letters if he didn't recognize the handwriting. His uncle Vernon's fireplace had plenty of things to burn, the fact that Harry seemed to be burning away all his connections to the wizardry world made his Uncle quite happy.

One letter however stood out above all the others. It was a simple ivory white envelope, the size of one of Vernon's business envelopes, with emerald green cursive script. It had two bulges in it, the bigger of them made a metallic sound that Harry couldn't identify. Curious as to the content of the parcel Harry set it aside rather than burning it.

The small parcel had arrived the week after school let out. The bird that delivered it was a large Phoenix with green tinted feathers. The bird had flown to deliver the letter but after it had dropped its load, it disappeared in a flash of white light and a wave of heat, rather than the simple plume of flame common to all Phoenix.

While the rest of the world only bared its fangs at him Harry ignored it all. So far over the course of the summer only three people had bothered to send him any kindhearted mail. Dumbledore, who offered words of support and wisdom against the smear campaign; Sirius Black, Harry's framed grandfather, told him stories of his family and their friends to make him feel better; and Hermione Granger, his other best friend, her words were kindhearted full of support and warmed him greatly. After reading her letters to him he always had a strange warmth flow through him and felt a strange sensation almost like his was nervous.

Despite the number of letters they sent, the parcel from the beginning still plagued his thoughts. The elegant handwriting on it looked similar to Dumbledore's, Harry was no expert on handwriting analysis but he guessed that whoever addressed the parcel to him had to be very old, or a high class aristocrat. Maybe both.

Considering the only old guy Harry knew was Dumbledore, and he would have mentioned any parcel or package in his letters that only left the Aristocrats. The only Aristocrat Harry knew was Lucius Malfoy, A warped servant of the unbelievably twisted Dark Lord, Voldemort. If the mysterious parcel came from him, Harry wanted nothing to do with it. Harry would probably let Lucius' son steal the package and let whatever curses were imbued in it plague dearest Draco.

Harry couldn't believe it was from Either of the two suspects. Despite any evidence or paranoid thoughts for either side, Harry still felt the odd compulsion to open it. Finally at the beginning of July, Harry cracked and opened the parcel, dumping it's contents on the floor of his second-hand trash crowded bedroom.

An elegant jeweled dagger, a large folded up peace of parchment, and a small sliver shaped emerald colored crystal shard fell out.

Rather than inspecting the items, Harry picked up the note and skimmed it several times.

_Dear Harry James Potter,_

_I know that what you and Dumbledore say is the truth. I know Voldemort has resurrected himself, and I know much more than you would believe. I will warn you, by the time you read this letter I have passed from this world. I expect you stalled for days or weeks trying to decide wither or not to open this letter. _

_I will now explain my gifts to you, _

_The first is my most prized possession, my vampiric dagger. The dagger is enchanted to never lose its edge, wear down with use or age, it can never harm its owner, and it is near indestructible. The Pinnacle of its enchantment however is the curse it bestows upon any it cuts. Like a vampire lord, it can drain the life, energy, and soul from those it cuts. All it takes is a pin prick and you can drain the victim over days. The deadlier the wound the blade bestows the faster the curse can take place. With each Victim the blade claims you will grow stronger, every time the blade drains the victim it adds to you._

_Beware however; the blade will give you the traits of anyone of any species. I myself cut an elf with the blade, expanding my lifespan. At the same time I gained the elf's ebony skin and white hair._

_The second gift I bestow to you is more dangerous. I give you a crystal shard, a remnant of the true crystal shard Crenshinibon. _

_Crenshinibon was an ancient artifact of destruction, created by seven un-holy lich powered by the light it was created to destroy. For decades Crenshinibon tore a blood soaked path through the ages, creating decades of war a pestilence across the span of history. Finally after countless millennium of causing hell upon the earth, Crenshinibon was destroyed by the fires of an ancient red dragon while encased within a globe of conjured darkness; the only real way to destroy it._

_I am granting you this shard of Crenshinibon, simply because it is still dormant._

_To complete the curse and re-awaken Crenshinibon at the peak of its power, eight souls must pass on while holding the shard. If they die in a state of torment and darkness it will warp the shard, tainting it with evil. If they die passing on without suffering the shard with remain in the light._

_If Crenshinibon is created as a bastion of light, Voldemort will never conquer. Crenshinibon can explain its powers to you when awoken. With time the shard will feed off your magic becoming alive and in tune with you, without the curse that formed it. Once you return to Hogwarts it will feed off the ambient magic around you, by Christmas Crenshinibon should awaken. Hopefully without the curse._

_Take great care Harry Potter, you are the savior even if the light hasn't told you. __**Do not trust Dumbledore.**__ To aid you I have left clues and remnants across your world. One is concealed in the park nearby; my old dagger will be draw to it and any other remnants I have left for you. The remnant in the park is my wand, Use it well._

_Your Ally, _

_Artemis Enteri_

Harry re-read the letter twice to make sure he read it right. "Artemis Enteri?" he questioned aloud. The name wasn't familiar, and for the life of him he could not match a face to the name.

Downstairs, a loud chime marked midnight, down the hall his whale sized Uncle snored loudly. Harry grabbed the shard and the dagger, feeling a surge of energy after touching both. He slid the Dagger into the waistband of his oversized hand me down cargo jeans, and pocketed the shard. With both items secure, Harry lay in bed wondering the puzzle of the mysterious Artemis Enteri.

* * *

><p>The next morning started out as it always did. Harry woke up to the sound of his Uncle and Cousin shaking the house and the tectonic plates they stood on. (Harry considered it a marvel of engineering that the house still stood despite it occupants) Moments later he heard the typical cries for him to get his lazy ass downstairs to make breakfast.<p>

Harry stood and prepared himself for the day, carefully hiding the shard and dagger upon his person. He prepared breakfast, making sure to make enough of everything so that his relatives didn't notice him having some of the eggs bacon and toast.

The very second the reality defying balls of fat finished their king sized breakfast; Harry was given a back breaking list of chores to do. After hours of moving grass, trimming hedges, weeding the garden, etc. Harry was allowed to wander off.

The moment he entered the park, the dagger reacted from its hiding place. With no other alternative Harry drew the blade, and began to follow the gentle tugging motion it made. The dagger led Harry to the tree line of the park, hidden amongst the branches of the first tree he glanced at was the wand. It was at least a foot long, a handle made of white gold, and it was made of a black and sick looking wood. It radiated power.

"What you got there freak?" Harry groaned, His cousin Dudley and his friends just had to show up now. Before they could see it he switched out Enteri's wand for the dagger.

Harry turned to his cousin with an insane look upon his face. "Nothing dearest Duddykins… I was just playing with my new toy!" Harry grinned; it would be worth the trouble to scare the living shite out of them.

Harry slowly walked towards the boys, twirling the dagger behind at his side. "So Big D," Harry began, "How many kids have you beat on this week?"

Dudley glared at his cousin's words. "Only Mark Evans, Potter. What's it too ya?"

Harry stared calmly, "How many of you did it take to pound him. I seriously doubt a fat lump like you could beat a toddler unless you rolled on him."

Dudley's face flushed with anger, meanwhile his friends started to put their two cents in. "Pound him Duds! Teach that loser a lesson."

Dudley was torn between two choices and Harry knew it. If he didn't attempt to pummel Harry he would lose face in front of his friends, If he did he thought Harry would curse him into a pig.

Being the egotistical dolt he was he chose the foolish underhanded tactic. "Don't push it Potter! I hear you talking in your sleep. If you're not moaning over your whore, Hormone or whatever her name is. You're pleading in your sleep about some bloke! 'No! Not Cedric, don't kill Cedric!' Who's Cedric? Your bumming partner?"

Dudley had just signed his death certificate. Harry glared at Dudley with an unbound temper. The letters and hate mail he could stand. Having a smear campaign against him happened at least once a year for four years now, so it was no big deal to Harry. However Dudley had crossed a sacred line with Harry by smearing Cedric's name.

Harry slowly moved his hand around changing the enchanted Dagger to be held in a reverse grip. "Wrong thing to say fat ass."

With speed and reflexes gained from years of Quiddich practice, Harry launched himself forward knocking the dolt down in the blink of an eye with a full body tackle. The moment Dudley was on the ground his friends fled, their loyalty not enough to risk harm to themselves.

Harry stood above Dudley, Dagger poised to strike. As a desperate attempt to force Harry away, Dudley tried in vain to punch Harry only to receive a vicious slice across the offending arm right at the wrist.

The Dagger's curse took hold immediately and both felt it. Harry felt a rush of strength and energy, while Dudley turned deathly pale. He barely managed to stutter out a sentence. "Wh-wh-wha did you d-do to me freak?"

Harry glared at Dudley, "It's called a curse Dudley, and this one drains your strengths into me."

Dudley paled even more as another surge of his muscle power and energy left him. "Y-your not allowed to do magic out of school freak! They'll expel you, Dad told me so!"

Harry leaned forward, displaying the cruelest and evil smirk he could. "Rules change Dudley, and unless I release the curse… You're going to die here…"

Harry slowed the curse to a snail's pace, just enough to keep it going. Dudley couldn't tell the difference however and merely laid in the small puddle of his blood.

The park was empty, not a soul around. The air was cool and crisp, something that wasn't normal at that time of the summer. The sky was clouding over, even though the news said the skies around surrey was going to be cloud free for the week. Harry felt a change in the air, in his pocket the shard began to rattle and vibrate. The shard felt defensive, it gave off urges to get away from whatever was coming.

Something was coming, and judging from the shard's reaction it wasn't good. The shard's urges switched from running away to wanting to be held. It pulsed wildly and rapidly, with excitement.

Harry drew the shard and held it in his left hand; it rewarded him with a feeling of warmth and strength. With a thought Harry dismissed the Dagger's curse from Dudley, leaving the fat lump on the ground.

He felt the air turn from a cool current to a sub-zero chill. Grass and dirt on the ground chilled over as the temperature dropped. Nearby the dull red and blue colors of the playground equipment turned a pale white as they were covered in the, now abundant, ice.

Overhead four hooded forms floated in midair above Harry's head. The dark creatures called Dementors. Before Harry had felt their mental assault before he would ever see them or see them chill the air. For many the Dementors would cause a person to relive every horrid memory and feel every dark thought that haunted their lives. Currently Harry felt nothing in his mind, except for a warm pulse he knew to come from the shard.

Somehow the Shard knew its master was in danger and was protecting him accordingly.

Harry stood next to his cousin, even though he hated his cousin with a new found passion, he was still family and Harry didn't want to see him or anyone else around him die ever again.

The Dementors were closer now, merely an arms length from Harry. With no other option unless he wanted to risk dealing with a government who hated him, Harry drew the dagger and lunged once more, stabbing a Dementor midair. Harry felt the curse take effect, the mortal wound causing it to spread throughout the creature in an instant. Harry forced the curse as far as it would go, the Dementor twitched and thrashed without sound as the curse ravaged its undead form. Harry violently shuddered as the curse fed him the powers of the creature.

The other Dementors retreated confused at the situation, their simplified minds unable to comprehend what was happening before them. Exactly thirty-seven seconds later the Curse that was inflicted finished its vile work, the Dementor lay dead. A warped and dust ridden corpse lay at Harry's feet, buried under its filth encrusted robes.

Harry stood before the Dementors, completely unnoticed by them. By taking on their essence He was lost from their corrupted eyes.

The Dementors lost one target but saw the larger child still trembling upon the ground, under their hoods they smiled with their grim mouths ready to feed. Before they could touch the child with their cursed lips another of the companions was stuck down by Harry's dagger, and it too was drained by the wicked blade's curse.

Three minutes later, the four Dementors were dead, their black blood staining the Dagger that took their life.  
>Three minutes later, the essences of four Dementors stained the body and soul of their slayer.<p>

Harry stood calm and collected above the corpses of the things he had just slain. With a flick of the wrist the blade was clean of the blood, and sheathed in Harry's pants pocket. The shard remained in Harry's left hand, sending pulses of strength and energy to its master, preventing the Dementor's essence from consuming their new holder.

After surveying the area for more threats Harry attempted to lift his mammoth sized cousin from his spot on the ground. The moment he touched his cousin to lift him, the fool thrashed about shouting in a panic. "Who just touched me? Who's there?" His voice was high pitched whiny and sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"Will you shut up and stand up great Dolt! We need to get back home!" Harry snapped. Dudley snapped to attention, "Potter you …you freak show yourself!" Harry Glanced at the fat clump closely, his eyes seemed just fine.

"You stupid overweight idiot! I'm right in front of you!" Harry snapped once more, he was beginning to lose his patience.

"I can't see you freak! Show yourself and stop using your magic to hide!" Dudley bellowed, his face was in a cold sweat.

Dudley's words stuck a chord in Harry's mind. His eyes drifted to his dagger as his mind sorted through his memories. _"Muggles and animals can't see Dementors… and according to the letter…"_ Harry thought. "_I have the powers of a Dementor?_" He questioned, silently.

Harry grinned, this would be so useful. Harry felt the shard end its magical protection, as the shard was now silent Harry pocketed the relic with great care. So far the shard was proving itself to be an indispensable tool.

As Harry stood silent plotting his next move, a figure he wasn't expecting to see was moving to the area of the attack. "Mrs. Figg?" He questioned silently. Mrs. Figg was an old cat obsessed lady that once volunteered to watch Harry before Hogwarts.

He crept up close to her, careful to stay out of sight, despite his new found invisibility he didn't want the risk of someone magical spotting his eavesdropping. From the sound of it she was muttering to someone, trying and failing to keep quiet.

"Damn it Dung! Keep your voice down, and watch your damn footing or Dumbledore's golden boy will hear us a mile away." Mrs. Figg hissed. That particular sentence spoke volumes of information. Figg knew Dumbledore? She was spying or just watching Him for Dumbledore?

Standing next to the crazy old cat lady was what looked like a cross between a drunk, a burglar, and a homeless bum. Harry seriously doubted his name was really Dung. Then again if his appearance was any clue he might actually be named 'Dung'. The bum was glaring at the crazy cat lady for her barbed remark, "Shut your trap you old hag!" He said, "It's your own damn fault were searching for him in the first place."

It was Mrs. Figg's turn to get snappy, "It was those damned Dementors! How was I supposed to know they would mess up Dumbledore's tracking charms? We need to find him before he gets back to the Dursley's place!"

"At least we know he hasn't run into the Dementor's yet," Dung added, "I haven't seen or heard a Patronus yet."

Harry had heard enough. Without a sound or word he snuck off to the Dursley's home intent on gathering his prized possessions and escaping while he could.

* * *

><p>The moment Harry arrived at the Dursley's home he was met by a regal looking brown owl carrying an official looking letter stamped with the seal of the Ministry of Magic.<p>

Nervous that the Ministry found out about their pets demise Harry opened the Letter.

He couldn't believe its contents. It wasn't a letter blaming him for the death of a Dementor; it was a letter saying he had performed the Patronus charm! He now had the ministry on his arse for something he didn't do. The thrice damned latter also plainly stated that he was expelled from Hogwarts! The ministry hearing it mentioned was probably a farce.

A perfect set up, one that the politically inexperienced Potter could spot no way out.

A warning urge surge flowed from the shard, it too realized that something was not right. If he had produced the charm he would believe these events, but the fact that he had slain the foul creatures instead of repelled them with a charm he was famed for using said something completely different.

He had been set up. Someone at the ministry had framed him for the spell. Inside his family's home he could hear raised voices and the terrified wails of his fat cousin, somehow the lard bucket had gotten home before Harry. It was of no concern to him now, if he resisted now he would be a fugitive from the law.

The Ministry notice mentioned representatives coming to destroy his wand, but currently he was carrying two. If the Ministry discovered Enteri's wand they would most likely destroy it as well. Harry was not sure why but every fiber of his body screamed that that should not be allowed to happen.

He needed a way to gather his things without notice, then to make his escape. In response to his needs Harry felt a strong tug from the shard, still concealed in his pocket. In an instant the surroundings of Privet drive melted away, to be replaced by Harry's bedroom.

Judging from the sounds from downstairs the Dursleys either didn't notice or didn't sense Harry's arrival. Harry pulled the shard from his pocket giving it an appreciative look. "Is there anything you can't do?" He asked it. Harry was sure he could feel the shard give him a smug or content look.

As fast as lightning Harry gathered his things careful not to make a sound to alert his relatives. His things gathered, he retrieved the shard again. "Think you can shrink my trunk to matchbox size?" he asked. The shard gave Harry a positive feeling that he interpreted as a yes. Harry placed the shard upon the Trunk and watched as the shard glowed slightly before the trunk became the size of a ring box rather than the usual matchbox.

"Eh... Good enough." Harry pocketed the shrunken trunk and pocket it just in time to hear the front door crash open, followed by the sounds of people rushing into the house, it sounded like a police raid was going full swing. Vernon Dursley was shouting his head off bellowing for the freaks to get out of his house. Harry threw a cloak on and grabbed Hedwig's cage cursing the whole way. "Shit!" Harry swore, "Come on shard, get me out of here!"

The shard flared with light responding to its master's call. The light was brighter than a solar flare and alerted the ministry representatives downstairs. They rushed upstairs to find Harry's room stripped bare, no furniture, pictures, and more importantly no Harry Potter.

* * *

><p>Harry and his load of possessions reappeared just outside of the park where all the trouble began. Harry quickly regained his footing from being stunned by the shard's power. Harry realized what Enteri meant in his letter, already Harry was beginning to feel a bond between Himself and the Crystal shard he possessed. The shard was already using his magic and felt like it was an extension of himself.<p>

Before Harry could continue his chain of thought he heard more voices around him. He quickly dove into nearby shrubs, listening intently. They were muggles probably, from what he could tell they were a young couple just finishing a date with a stroll in the park. Not seeing any need to interrupt their date Harry stayed hidden, waiting for them to pass.

The moment the couple cleared the park, Harry rushed over to his own owl, Hedwig; the poor bird was stunned from the shard's teleport spell. "Wake up Hedwig. I need you to deliver a letter to Hermione."

The bird was pissed at the magical travel, but was ready to deliver the letter. Harry scrawled a quick note to Hermione explaining his version of the day's events leaving out the shard and the dagger's curse. Harry sealed the envelope with the shards magic, hopefully preventing it from being read by anyone else. Hedwig took the letter and flew off.

Seconds afterward two more owls flew to Harry, one of them he recognized as belonging to his other best friend Ron. The Letter attached to Ron's owl was a hastily scribbled note from Ron's father warning Harry not to leave the house do more magic or surrender His wand. So far he broke all but the last one and he sure as hell wasn't going to give up either of his wands. The interesting note was that Dumbledore was at the ministry trying to prevent whatever they were doing.

The second letter was a nearly unreadable note from Sirius telling him again to not leave the house. Again the note was too little too late. Just as he was going to use the shard to teleport to the boarders of surrey a third owl, another regal looking ministry owl, swooped down from nowhere and dropped another ministry notice in his lap.

It was the same warning message from the last time, only this time they were saving the expulsion and wand snapping punishments until the 'Disciplinary hearing', Harry assumed that was the ministry's legal speak for rigged trial. Harry looked around, then back at the ruined possessions that once made up his room. Harry pulled out the shard for advice, "Well then, what shall we do?" The shard glowed softly, and then started to tug in the direction of the Dursley's home.

"Your kidding me right? You want me to go back to the Dursleys?" The shard sent a confirming feeling to Harry. "Can you give me any clues why?" A set of pictures flashed in Harry's mind. Dumbledore, a glowing orb, and a Quiddich plan that He had once played out.

"Dumbledore has a plan for me involving the orb thing right?" The shard sent Harry another positive. "Fine then to the Dursley's we go…" Both Harry and the shard shuddered.

* * *

><p>Harry didn't receive a warm welcome when he arrived at the Dursleys, not that he expected one. The second The Dursley's heard the door open He was greeted with a war cry, "BOY! What did you do to my son!" Vernon Dursley bellowed.<p>

Despite the fact Harry was in the hallway in front of the door, Vernon couldn't see him. The Essences Harry had stole from the Dementors rendered him invisible to non-magical eyes. Harry sighed gently; his relatives wouldn't be able to see him ever again. Literally.

With practiced stealth and ease, Harry crept up the stairs into his now empty room. He pulled out the ever useful shard, and lay back on the hardwood floor. "We need to name you. I can't keep calling you shard, it seems insulting." The shard buzzed its agreement. "Do you want to use your old name?" The shard gave Harry a strong negative feeling, "No? Then let's shorten it. Crenshinibon… Crenshinibon…"

Harry lay back puzzled over how to rearrange the name." shinibon sounds too much like that muggle sweet bun shop. I know! How about Shin?" The shard sent a wave of positive energy to Harry. "Shin it is. Now we just need a more convenient way to carry you, I can't just keep you stuffed in my pockets."

Shin shivered then sucked a small chunk of power from Harry's magic. Before Harry could question why, a small emerald string slid out of the sliver shaped shard's tip and looped around forming a necklace for Harry. Harry gave it a few strong tugs to make sure the string was tight before putting it on. It fit like a glove.

"Thanks Shin." Harry laid back, ready for a hard nights sleep. A few minutes later Harry began to toss and turn unable to get comfortable. Without a request or command Harry felt a pulse come from Shin and felt himself lifted off the ground by a cushion of heated air. "Thanks Shin…" Thanks to the warm air holding Him, Harry drifted to a dreamless sleep in seconds.

* * *

><p>Harry had a night of decent sleep only to be awoken by the sounds of His family slamming then locking the front door. Harry glanced outside his window in time to see the Dursleys getting in to their car dressed in their best Sunday clothes.<p>

Harry considered his choices…

He could investigate where they were going, but means he would have to talk to them…

He could further check out what happened last night, but he didn't want anything to do with the ministry or wizardry at all at the moment…

Or… He could raid the Dursleys house and do anything he wanted including splurge on all their food… "To hell with the responsible choices, I'm splurging today" Harry proclaimed. Around Harry's neck Shin buzzed an agreement.

Harry started his day by cooking a king's feast in breakfast delights. A large portion of the feast found a home in Harry's gut, the rest was left discarded hidden Under Dudley's mattress.

As soon as breakfast was done Harry turned on the telly and enjoyed using his uncle's satellite subscription to watch an American concert for a band called Three days Grace. The music was loud and rebellious and scared the ever loving God out of any of the neighbors that came by that day.

With the Dursley's out of the way Harry proceeded to do everything that he wanted to do with them gone. He used Dudley's computer and beat all of the fat lump's high scores on his games. Harry made a call to France and left the phone running, he was hoping that he could see His uncle's face when he saw the bill. As vengeance to his aunt Petunia Harry packaged her emergency fund and shipped it off to a nearby charity for neglected minors, He was genuinely hoping that the irony would not be lost on her.

His list of mischief completed Harry laid back in his uncle's favorite armchair, and channel surfed for the afternoon. It was seven in the evening when he heard the front door open with a bang. Harry had purposely kept the lights off in the house, to keep the Dursley from expecting anything, that same move now hid him from The intruders view.

"Damn it Moody! Not every House in Britain is filled with Death Eaters!" Someone hissed. Harry stood out in the open waiting for them to notice him. After a few moments of muttering amongst each other one of the taller figures whispered, "Moody, use your eye, where's he at?"

Before 'Mad-eye' Moody could answer Harry stepped forward. "'He', "Harry started, with a tone of authority, "is standing in front of you wondering who the heck you are and why you're here." In a flash Harry was calmly staring at the glowing tips of five wands, some held before faces both familiar and some foreign.

Harry's own wand and dagger were out milliseconds before the others, his wand was glowing a furious red and ready to unleash a stream of flame upon command. Around Harry's neck Shin was glowing softly, like an emerald fire, preparing to strike down any threats to its master.

The damaged, deranged, and deformed form of Harry's fourth year teacher, Mad-eye Moody, lowered his wand laughing heartily. "Constant Vigilance, Eh boy?" The rest of the group lowered their wands. Harry however kept both his wand and blade in a ready position.

"Before I trust any of you I have a few questions." He gestured to Moody, "What did you teach my class fifth year?"

"Jack squat, I was stuck in a trunk till the end of your fourth year." Moody growled.

Harry turned to a look alike of His third year teacher, Remus Lupin. "How do you greet the Marauders Guide? And what is it that I'm truly afraid of?"

"You're afraid of Dementors, and…" Remus looked confused for a moment, then insightful. "Oh, the map?" Harry nodded, and tightened his grip on "Mischief managed." Lupin answered.

Harry finally lowered his weapons, "Alright, I know you're the real deal. Now what in the name of Merlin are you doing here?"

Lupin answered for the group, "Were here to escort you to a secret hiding place. Dumbledore thinks that You-know-who may know of Privet Drive now. Since it's no longer safe here, were getting you out now."

Harry nodded, "I'm all packed." He stated, displaying his shrunken school trunk. Lupin looked annoyed, "Harry we told you not to do anymore magic!" He lectured.

Harry held up a hand, interrupting Lupin, "I have a way to bypass the ministry magic wards, so don't worry. Now can we please go? I want to be gone before the ministry can throw me another messed up charge." The group looked stunned at Harry's bold statement.

A young woman with a pale heart shaped face and short spiky hair colored a violent shade pink stepped forward. "You mean you can avoid the triple M?"

Harry scrunched up his face in confusion, "Triple M?" He questioned. The wild looking woman sighed, "Its what the ministry calls their underage magic monitors. The Ministry magic monitors, the Triple M for short." She explained.

"Wow, clever and catchy." Harry quipped, dryly and sarcastic. He faced the young woman who had addressed him, Shin was feeding him directions for mischief and Harry couldn't resist. "I don't believe we've met. My name is Harry Potter, what is yours milady?" Harry asked, laying every bit of charm he had into it. Harry's charm worked, The young woman's face flushed and turned a shade of ruby red, plus, to Harry's amazement so did her hair!

Harry raised an eyebrow looking pointedly at her while she stammered, "Nyamph- I mean, T-Tonks! You can call me Tonks!" The watching guard chuckled amongst themselves over their comrade's conflict. Harry decided to lay it on even thicker, "It's my… _pleasure_ Tonks…" He drawled, dragging out the word pleasure sensually.

Tonks' blush deepened and she began to closely examine her feet, muttering embarrassed little words to herself. Harry glanced back at the others, finished embarrassing Tonks. "Well then, gentlemen and ladies, shall we get this little trip underway?" He questioned. The others snapped to attention, expecting a more clueless behavior from their target.

"What?" Harry gestured to the group in front of him, "You mean to tell me your here at this prison for another reason besides taking me outta here?"

Moody looked at Potter with amuzement. "Constant vigilence! By god boy! Im glad that imposter taught you something of mine after all!"

The rest of the group chuckled uneasily at mad-eye's enthusiasm.

"So are we leaving anytime soon?" Asked Harry with slight impatience

"We've got to wait for the signal Harry," stated Remus, "we dont want anything to give us away."

"So where to in the wild blue yonder?"

"Our headquarters are in London, I cant tell you here."

Mad-Eye Moody was chugging from his hip flask , letting his enchanted prosthetic roam and observe the Dursley home. "Lupin, introduce the team. I've got to fix my eyeball. Again." the ex-auror stated with a sigh.

Moody limped into the kitchen, where a chorus of awkward sounds followed.

The raggady man shrugged and rolled his eyes.

"Harry this is Kingsley Shacklebolt." Remus pointed at a tall black wizard in the group, who nodded. "Hestia Jones is over there, she's the black-haired witch over by the front door."

Harry cut off his old professor before he could continue introductions. Shin was vibrating wildly, and pulsing frantically, "Guys we need to get out of here, Now!"

Mad-eye's eye was going berserk. "Potter's right! Theres a hit squad outside!Get out your brooms!"

Harry cut them off before they could begin to run out. "No time! Tell me where the headquarters is!"

Shacklebolt looked at him, "What? Why?"

Harry returned the look with a defiant glare, "No time! Just tell me!"

Moody thrust a scrap of paper into Harry's palms.

_The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix may be found at number twelve, Grimmauld Place, London._

Harry whipped out the crystal shard, "Shin we need out of here! We need to get to headquarters now!" The enchanted stone reacted to Harry's desires, saturating the air with magic.

A chorus of blasts and a thunder of rapid impacts struck at the walls of the house.

The magically charged air was instantaniously displaced an in a wave of light and a pulse of unbearable force, Harry and the others were gone.


	2. Breaking some rules

The group of witches and wizards erupted from nothingness in a similar flare to the way the disappeared. The stunned spell casters looked around amazed, they were in front of the destination. A very old house sat in front of them, one that screamed 'ancient bigot house'. A few of the group got their bearings straight and snapped out of their stupor.

"What in the name of Merlin's personal hell was that Potter!" Moody roared.

"I got a few new tricks." Harry stated evasively.

"What kind of tricks can perform a forced mass apparition? " Tonks questioned.

Harry gestured to his crystal necklace. "This gem-ed beauty is my trick master. So far it hasn't let me down." Shin glowed and pulsed with pride.

Tonks eyed the piece of pseudo-jewelery with application, "Where did you get that neat little rock Harry?" She asked.

"I got it with my fan mail this summer. I got a few pieces of fan mail, and a whole demon fearing load of hate mail from all across the Isle. At least my uncle was happy with all the magic mail I was burning."

The group avoided looking at Harry's face, that mistake would be as the yanks said, 'their bad'.

Harry walked up to the old house, looking over his shoulder at the spell casters still out in the street, "Are you guys coming? We don't want to wait for those wand happy wacko's to show up do you?"

Moody led the group to the front door, embarrassed at being shown up by a teenaged untrained wizard for the second time in a day.

The group barely managed to get the door open before the crystal shard gave its warning, something was wrong. Harry hesitated at the threshold of the door.

Something Moody noticed.

"Something wrong Potter?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm getting this weird feeling. Like I shouldn't be here."

Moody looked at him with both eyes, "What do you mean?"

"This place has something _wrong_ about it. Like it wants to hurt me, not kill me, just own me."

Moody gave Harry a hard look, one that didn't look quite right on the old law enforcer's face.

"Come inside Harry, Its quite alright."

The sense of unease was increasing. Whatever was bothering Shin was approaching. So far the shard hadn't lead him wrong before. He fingered the jeweled dagger concealed within the waistband of his trousers. There was fight approaching and he could feel it. Enteri's wand started heating up, it was subtle but building quickly. Even his own wand was building in power, preparing for a battle against insurmountable odds.

"Hello Harry." greeted an elderly voice

"Professor Dumbledore!" Harry exclaimed.

Shin was unleashing waves of unease now, it wanted far away from Dumbledore, and it wanted to be away now. The very fake looking smile on Dumbledore's face also sent alarm bells in Harry's head.

"I hear you've had quite an adventure Mr. Potter, as well as received a gift from an old friend of mine. I would very much like to see it."

The words of Enteri's letter flashed in Harry's eyes, Particularly the warnings against Dumbledore. Around his neck, Harry felt the shard drawing energy. The enchanted shard was preparing for something.

Harry looked Dumbledore directly in the eyes, "Sorry Professor, but I can't stay here."

With another blinding flash of light, Harry Potter vanished.

* * *

><p>As it seemed to be the norm, something was annoying Harry Potter. In this case it was his so called 'trial'. A few weeks of freedom and joy cut down by the royal looking ministry owl and its letter.<p>

Apparently they were still going threw with the obvious set up, logic and reasoning be damned.

Harry walked down the streets of cheery early morning London, searching for a phone booth that was saturated in magic energies. A rarity, believe it or not. Considering the fact that he had no idea where it was, Harry set out on his search at seven in the morning. A smart idea, one that wasn't so smart considering all that was in the fifteen year old's stomach was a large cup of french roast coffee and a cheese danish. Not a breakfast of champions, but it would have to do.

Around Harry's neck shin was tugging this way and that, trying to lead its master to the ministry entrance. The shard was putting up a valiant effort to lead the way, but was quickly getting annoyed by the lack of verbal skills.

Harry looked down at his enchanted necklace, "You know this is getting to be a bit difficult, I'm trying to understand you but you just used the same signal for 'go left' and 'evil possessed kitten'. we seriously need to work out a better way of signaling me."

Another hour of trial and error, and the booth was found. "Now your sure this is the place?"

a smug positive feeling from the necklace.

"Great, now how do we enter the ministry?"

confusion from the shard.

"what the bloody hell do you mean you don't know?"

annoyance and embarrassed feeling from the shard.

"what the hell does, 'Perkele' mean? You know I don't speak Finish!"

The shard glared. Somehow.

"Fine, I guess we'll just force our way in."

Harry stepped inside the booth, and felt around it with his magic. The Shard following its master's intentions spotted the spellbound telephone, and forced its influence over it. The Phone's enchantments put up a token second of resistance before yielding and the floor of the booth sank into the ground.

The booth floor stopped its movement and Harry found himself standing in front of a giant stone lobby. Nearby fireplaces flared with green and emerald flames with dozens of witches and wizards going to and fro.

Shin was twitching with excitement, the air itself was saturated with free flowing magical energy and was a buffet to the shard's sponge-like nature. The shard started glowing and Harry tucked it under his shirt, where it could feed on the arcane energy without drawing attention.

Given how fast the shard could drain any sort of energy It might actually be able to talk by the time the farce of a trial was over with.

Harry walked threw the ministry minding his manners and stopping a random witch to ask for directions to the courtrooms. Despite the slow and constantly stopping lifts, Harry arrived in front of the courtroom corridor directly at the stroke of ten o' clock. Just in time to hear an official voice cry out: "All involved in the trial of Harry Potter vs. the Ministry of Magic!"

Harry cursed in every language and dialect that he knew, and rushed to courtroom ten. The damned notice letter said the trial was to take place at one thirty in the afternoon! The sprinting boy made it in just in time for the doors to close behind him.

"Mr. Potter, Glad to see you."

Harry stood up straight and smoothed his clothes. "No need to give them any more ammunition." He mumbled to himself.

Harry walked into the center of the chamber, where a very unappealing chair waiting for him to sit in it. It was a simple wood and steel mix, with a dozen chains and manacles attached to it. The Chair seemed to be soaked in binding and entrapment magics. Harry sat in it without fear, The magic of the shard sapping away at the binding chair until it was completely mundane.

Harry faced his soon-to-be jury with amusement dancing in his eyes. There were at least forty in the stands. The entire lot of them were looking at Harry like a display in an amusement park. They wore ugly purple robes, with a vain silver W on them as their only decoration. In the middle of the peanut gallery sat Cornelius Fudge, the defining and shining example of purebred pompousness.

Fudge gave Harry what he thought was a dirty look, Harry had to restrain himself from asking if Fudge had 'fudged' himself in public. Beside Fudge, sat what Harry could only describe as a bastard child between Igor and Quasimodo, that attempted to transfigure itself into a toad. The Toad-human sat comfortably next to the minister, and Harry had a foul thought that perhaps that _thing_ was the minister's wife. Harry shuddered considerably.

'Very well,' said Fudge. The accused being present - finally -let us begin. Are

you ready?' he called down the row.

'Yes, sir,' said an eager voice Harry knew. "Oh Jesus-nonexistent-Christ not that prick" Harry muttered under his breath. Ron's brother Percy was sitting at the very end of the front bench. If the rest of the company in the room was as bad as shown so far, Harry was willing to take a killing curse just to be done with the stupidity.

'Disciplinary hearing of the twelfth of August,' said Fudge in a ringing voice, and Percy began taking notes at once, 'into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, resident at number four, Privet Drive, Little

Whinging, Surrey. 'Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Dolores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley -'

'Witness for the defense, Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,' said a quiet voice from behind Harry, who groaned aloud in disbelief.

Dumbledore was striding serenely across the room wearing long midnight blue robes and a perfectly calm expression. His long silver beard and hair gleamed in the torchlight as he drew level with Harry and looked up at Fudge through the half-moon spectacles that rested halfway down his very crooked nose.

The members of the Wizengamot were muttering. All eyes were now on Dumbledore. Some looked annoyed, others slightly frightened; two elderly witches in the back row, however, raised their hands and waved in welcome.

"Oh Fuck me!" Harry exclaimed out loud. The Wizengamot members' eyes stared at Harry, who was busy glaring at Dumbledore in ill concealed contempt.

Harry turned to the Wizengamot members, "Can we get this asshole out of here? I'd rather take my chances without the incompetent bumbler here." He asked.

'Ah,' said Fudge, blatantly ignoring Harry's remarks. 'Dumbledore. Yes. You - er - got our - er - message that the time and -er - place of the hearing had been changed, then?'

Harry glared at the politician and muttered death threats and maiming under his breath.

'I must have missed it,' said Dumbledore cheerfully. 'However, due to a lucky mistake I arrived at the Ministry three hours early, so no harm done.'

'Yes - well - I suppose we'll need another chair - I - Weasley, could you -?'

'I'm waiting for an answer here!' Harry stated, trying in vain to draw attention to himself.

'Not to worry, not to worry,' said Dumbledore nonchalantly, summoning a flamboyantly comfy chair out of the air.

Harry stood up out the chair and loudly clapped his hands. 'Can we please get on with this farce of a trial already?' He questioned.

'Yes,' said Fudge again, shuffling his notes. 'Well, then. So. The charges. Yes.'

He extricated a piece of parchment from the pile before him, took a deep breath, and read out, The charges against the accused are as follows:

That he did knowingly, deliberately and in full awareness of the illegality of his actions, having received a previous written warning from the Ministry of Magic on a similar charge, produce a Patronus Charm in a Muggle-inhabited

area, in the presence of a Muggle, on the second of August at twenty-three minutes past nine, which constitutes an offense under Paragraph C of the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery, 1875, and also under Section 13 of the International Confederation of Warlocks' Statute of Secrecy.

'You are Harry James Potter, of number four, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surrey?' Fudge said, glaring at Harry over the top of his parchment.

'No.' Harry stated calmly.

Dumbledore gave Harry a weary look, with a hint of questioning. The Wizengamot members looked at him with new found interest.

'No?' Questioned Fudge, 'What do you mean no?'

Harry sighed, knowing this was going to be a royal pain in his backside. 'I am Harry James Potter, but no, I do not live in Surrey I was forced to live there against my will. Only recently I have obtained my own residence in London. I am not stating where specifically until someone removes that aging flesh pile from my presence.'

Dumbledore's stare started to turn confused and annoyed. Not a good combination for the man's public appearance.

Fudge saw a legal opportunity to jump at and did so with haste. 'Guards, it seems as if Professor Dumbledore is not in fact part of the defense or indeed any part of this case, remove him from the courtroom.'

Harry grinned as the gobsmacked Professor was led from the room, his protests ignored as the door hit him on the way out.

* * *

><p>When the doors to courtroom ten opened six hours later the Wizengamot filled out with Harry chatting in a friendly manner with Minister Fudge. The moment the door's opened the magical press descended on the entourage eager to gain any tidbit of info they could obtain.<p>

The first thing the crowd noticed was Harry's appearance. Namely his own set of Wizengamot robes.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" Harry called out gathering all attention to himself, 'If you could please settle down and calmly ask questions in a civilized manner we would be glad to answer.'


End file.
